


The Morning After the Night Before

by torino10154



Series: Valentine's Drabbles 2011 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Morning After, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Morning After the Night Before

Teddy felt the rays of the sun as they fell across the bed, the hour to wake arriving and passing as they moved from foot to thigh. He didn't want to get up out of bed for fear his companion from last night would realize the folly of their having slept together. 

Wincing as he imagined the look on his godfather's face, Teddy resigned himself to the inevitable: he'd had James once and that was better than never. As he attempted to slide out of the bed, he heard a mumbled, "Where're you going?" He turned to look at James, his dark hair standing up every which way on the pillow, eyes cracked open, lips curled into a cheeky smile. 

"Time to get up." He tried to play it cool, be the more mature one of the pair. "Your dad will wonder where you are." What Teddy would never have anticipated was the peal of laughter that burst out of James.

"Worried Harry Potter's going to kick your arse for defiling his son, are you?" James's expression sobered and he sat up, reaching for Teddy, pulling him close. "First of all, he knows how I feel about you—"

"What?" Teddy gasped, stunned as well as tickled by the news.

"Yes, he does." Running both of his hands through Teddy's hair, James pressed a kiss to Teddy's nose, suddenly looking less confident than usual. "This isn't a one-off, is it?"

Teddy pulled that the pouting lower lip into his mouth and sucked. When he released the soft skin, he said, "Not if I have my way."

"Good. I'm not expected home until supper time. So get your arse back in bed and defile me again. I'm not sure you did it properly last night."

It was Teddy's turn to laugh as he pushed James back down onto the bed. "If you shouting 'Oh God, Teddy, more!' isn't doing it properly, I'm not sure I'll be able to do it right."

James rolled them so he was on top of Teddy, nestled between his thighs. "Maybe I need to show you how it's done." James grinned and rocked their cocks together, both men groaning at the sensation.

"I think you'd better," Teddy said. "Just to be sure."


End file.
